dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Newbie questions that appear a lot on the forums. If you find yourself answering the same short question over and over, feel free to add it here and just give people the link. (Long and detailed answers should go in the actual wiki page for that topic.) Beta Questions Will everything really get erased after beta?! Yes. You keep your login, username, and ID number but your game progress will be reset, including inventory/wardrobe, pets, friends list, forum posts, etc. There are a few exceptions, so see this wiki page for a complete list. We will try to keep it as up to date and accurate as possible. Also this forum post has an admin clarification about the beta wipe, with some other useful links. Again, all forum posts will be deleted so make sure to save any good threads/guides! Why? That's not fair! It's not about fairness, it's about game design. Dappervolk may look really polished, but it's actually still under construction. Things are changing and things might break. Beta wipe clears away all the extra debris so the "finished" game can start with a clean slate. This explanation might help. What about my Kickstarter/Alpha/Beta items? You can redeem those again if you have the original code that was emailed to you. (If you bought the item in the potato marketplace, you won't get to keep it.) Adventuring Questions I can't figure out the riddles. Are the answers random? Nope, there is logic behind the answers. Take a look at the Riddles guide. I waited a long time and didn't get any riddles. Riddles should show up every few minutes. Make sure the adventuring screen is either: * The active tab in your browser. * In its own window (NOT a background tab). If it's a background tab, you may hear the music but you won't get any riddles. NPC and Shop Questions Why can't I unlock Fantasia/Lilia's shop? You can only unlock one of those from playing through main quests. To unlock the other one, one has to reach 300 points of affection with them. If you need items from the locked shop for a quest in the meantime, you'll have to buy them in the trades market. Fantasia's Fantastical Bells and Training Knives, as well as Lilia's Training Lances can all be obtained through alchemizing certain combinations of conecakes. (If you haven't unlocked either of them and you want to make sure you get the one you like: It's the decision point at the end of the Lilia & Fantasia quest. Take a tour with Fantasia to unlock their shop or train with Lilia to unlock hers.) Can I unlock both Magdalene and Irin's shops? Yes, if you follow this guide by Snivy (#24). Can also be found on the Three's Forest Main Quest page. Can I unlock more than one witch's shop? Not throughout the main storyline. After completing it, you will be able to unlock the other two through reaching 450 points of affection. Fortunately it's not easy to accidentally unlock the wrong one: you will need to raise a witch's favored stat to 30, and each witch tells you what stat they want. How do I unlock Idra's shop? Idra's chance machine stays closed for all until your friendship has deepened at 450 affection. Wardrobe Questions How do I put on a new piece of clothing? It's not showing up in my wardrobe. You have to move clothes from your inventory into your wardrobe first. Go to your inventory and select the item(s). On the right of the screen you'll see "Manage Item" and below that "Send Gift". That text is actually a drop-down menu. Click on the words "send gift" and you'll get a list of other things you can do with the item. Choose "Add to Wardrobe" and then click Confirm. Now go to your actual wardrobe and the item will be in the proper drawer. How can I wear 2 of the same type of item? (For example, I saw someone with two shirts.) You'll need to use a Wardrobe Drawer Expansion item for that. Category:Help